


Double Down

by BlazingBeast20, EdgeHedgeShads



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, But Also Rouge is There, Consensual Sex, Consent, Crack, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Femdom, Gay, Gay Sex, Gray Gets His Fantasy, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Old Dog Likes to be Roughed Up, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Submission, Teasing, Three's Not A Crowd Here Folks, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBeast20/pseuds/BlazingBeast20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeHedgeShads/pseuds/EdgeHedgeShads
Summary: Irritated his night has been written off to babysit the Squad so Infinite can go see his Detective, the bat's arrival at the Den has Gray intrigued. What surprises does Rouge have hidden under that coat, and are there others in store for the unsuspecting old dog?Spoiler alert: There are, and they're kinky as fuck.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat/Gray the Jackal (OC)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Case File Collection





	1. Tempting Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A Mobius Noir Crack/ What if.  
> Inspired by SovereignofShipping, whose relentless Grouge ships have developed their relationship far beyond what we initially planned.
> 
> No idea what we're talking about? Check out:  
> Mobius Noir Case Files: Layers of Sin  
> Mobius Noir: Business Transactions  
> And then the many spin offs written by my fabulous co-author BlazingBeast20, and the talented SovereignofShipping!

**TEMPTING SURPRISES**

Watching his pups enjoy a night of poker, Gray sips his tea with a slight frown. He's still irritated his night out is on hold to watch the boys, who are lively after a week of good local trade and a successful shipment of Stardust netted them all a hefty bonus. With resource rationing set aside for a weekend, the pups had splurged their pay on plenty of booze and delicious treats; smoked jerky and fresh meats, cheese, fresh vegetables and an orange each for after dinner. High spirits echo in exclamations of glee and singing, every bottle of beer and hand of poker more reason to revel in their recent successes. Its infectious energy tempers annoyance to a minor burn in his gut, always glad when his strange family are able to be at ease, but Chaos he'd been looking forward to this evening to indulge in his own recreation.

_ That hedgehog is a damned distraction  _

Not even permitted to tell her in person, the detective had been dispatched to his usual haunt to tell Rouge her date had to stay at work. Gray knows she'll understand - her own boss drives her hard every night to boost their revenue - but it stings Infinite has vetoed his week-long plans without remorse to entertain a piece of ass. The faded jackal has disliked the argumentative detective ever since day one, but more since he got under Infinite's guard. They've been fucking in the boss' office for years now, Infinite seeming to showcase their strange relationship as he purpously makes Shadow scream with pleasure. It felt like a slight against the old dog, even if he'd never made a move on the boss; once not so long ago, he wanted to be the one screaming the jackal's name bent over that old desk. 

Without Rouge he'd likely still be bitter. Instead, embarrassment and jealousy morphed into resigned appreciation. Infinite was always easier to talk to after a session, less likely to get irritated with the boys for being rowdy and more generous with rations at the weekend. As much as he hated the  _ transactions,  _ they did his boss a world of good. Seeing Shadow limp out of the office was always amusing anyway, as were the betting circles amongst the Squad for how long it would last, if he'd scream loud enough to be heard in the common area, if he'd stay the night curled up in blankets like old times and whether he'd limp or walk out the following morning.

Gray never takes part and doesn't intend to start anytime soon. He's grateful Shadow's needs temper Infinite, but his constantly irritating presence at the Den and continued disruption of Squad activity with police nonsense is a pain. Following the rules takes time and resources better spent on survival, but the detective is adamant they're required when hounding a case. It makes their Squad business run at a snail's pace. Gray misses being able to pluck a perp off the street and beat information out of him, the swift application of  _ encouragement  _ to learn new information, but it's not the same streets he was abandoned to so long ago.

With a tisk, he downs the rest of his tea and scours the room for something stronger. He's thinking too much, knows he is. There isn't much point ruminating on lost opportunities or grudges if there's nothing that will change it. Infinite will be off with his ass by now, not that he'd try to plead for a reconsideration anyway; he has far too much pride to  _ beg _ his boss for anything. Besides, Infinite works hard. He deserves to enjoy himself as well. Gray just wished he'd do it  _ another night,  _ when he might actually like the idea of poker and drinks with the pups.

_ Just not now, not tonight… Not after recent events... _

It's been a month since he got injured in a territory spat with a neighbouring gang. A knife to the side, his arm grazed where he tried to block the thrust. At the time the risk had felt minimal. It was his  _ job  _ to defend Squad territory. Hell would freeze before Gray would send his boys into a skirmish alone, but Infinite was too important to risk on mundane border disagreements. They'd turned up expecting negotiations but thankfully brought guns to a knife fight; as soon as the most senior lunged at Gray with his blade, the Squad began shooting. The elder wrestled the knife from his assailant and without thought, slit his throat ear to ear, only realising afterwards he'd recycled his ring calling card.

Most injuries were minor. A few members had scrapes and one copped a stray bullet through a half inch of bicep. They were an easy patch before they headed back to the Den. Unfortunately, with adrenaline still rushing his veins regarding having to report a slaughter instead of amicable negotiations to his boss, the old jackal didn't realise how badly he'd been stabbed. He'd been in the middle of his report when Infinite asked about a bloody tear in his shirt and the injury came into blindingly painful focus. Not able to focus on the bloody mess that was his side, Gray failed to answer before suddenly feeling very light-headed.

The following week is a blur of pain, clean dressings and worried faces. He recalls being told Shadow was pissed about the mess he had to clean up and the laughter hurting his ribs. He recalls the very same detective checking on him and bringing pain pills Gray refused on principle, telling him not to inform Rouge what happened. He remembers a lot of sleeping and bland soups, the burning ache in his muscles slowly dulling to the odd twinge and the guilt of needing so long to recover. The jackal had fucked up, had almost paid dearly for it too, finally realising just how  _ old _ he actually was as his body took longer than usual to recover.

Every year that passes his bones ache with more potency, an uncomfortably sobering finality along for the ride; he's getting too old to remain the Boss' right hand man for long. However much he hopes Infinite will take pity and keep him around, Gray doubts it. The elderly drain resources and offer little in return, at most general housekeeping and experience. In functional homes that may have been valid, but in a gang that lives scrap to scrap on a regular basis, it made no sense. So he'd be turfed out onto the street, or into Rouge's bed if her boss permitted it, but while the idea of being a financial burden on a young lady doesn't sit right either he has few options available.

In the same position as Infinite, the elder would struggle with the choice between moral integrity and business sense too. But the gangster remains logical, expecting to be out on his stubby tail before the decade's end to ensure the Squad's survival. With that in mind, he's cultivated extra-Squad relationships in hopes of securing an alternate home without becoming a deadweight on the love of his life, but has had no success. It's strange to the faded jackal to think Rouge actually wants him around even if he can't offer financial stability, a cornerstone of male commitment in modern relationships. He's supposed to keep her in tailored clothes and nice jewels, not the other way around.

Years back he'd accepted fate as street trash, to be swept up by the detective after Infinite inevitably tired of him, until life threw a curveball. Rouge made a move, not a pass but an _ advance.  _ He'd been in such a dry spell he'd taken her offer without much reservation, sure she'd make demands in weeks that followed for assistance or resources despite being told he doesn't fuck for favours. Yet in the year since then, she's not tried to weedle out information on Infinite, his Squad or even the detective after sex. The prospect any woman - especially a beautiful young girl like her - would want him without incentive baffles Gray. With pelt grey, thinned around the joints and wiry from age, hacked ears and tail docked near to the spine, he's hardly a catch for a blind old gypsy, but Rouge doesn't seem to care.

Regardless, he can't stop thinking about her curvaceous body and sparkling teal irises, confidence in every sway and class in every word unlike any hooker or addict that rubbed his crotch in the past. Her fingers are explorative and her touch gentle, each lick full of intensity a harlot couldn't feign, turning him into an addict of her own personal product.

_ I ain't never been so whipped by a dame. _

_ What've you done to me? _

Whistles and shouts replace the hum of the Squad conversing nearby and Gray glances to the table, tensing to shut down one of their few females drunkenly draping herself across the table again. But it's not a pup that has his breath hitch but rather the girl he'd been lamenting his lost night with, who pauses to greet those pups in his care. Strangely, she's dressed in an overcoat far too long for her small stature, the dark brown fabric pulled tight around her shapely figure and tied off with a fraying belt. It takes Gray a few seconds to realise it's the detective's coat, ratty but patched to keep it functional. Additionally, she's dolled up, though her usually gloved hands are bare white where they hold her coat lapels together, heels clacking on wood as she saunters past the salivating pups with eyes fixed on the old jackal.

He doesn't care that she's covered up, her face alone is enough to stir his heart to a dangerous rhythm and curl his fingers into the fabric of his armchair. Sharp claws snagging the aged cover, he stands to greet her as soon as he works them free, ignoring the new scrapes he's left in the wood below as he takes hold of her shoulders. "What're you doin' here, woman?" He speaks in a whisper, glancing to the still-hollering Squad with a scowl etched with both disapproval and warning until they quiet down. "Ain't I told you not to come to th'den? This ain't the part o'town for a lady to walk alone at night."

She smiles genuinely and raises a hand to his cheek. Gray leans into her touch without thought, eyes closing as soft murrs rumble in his throat. "Did you forget my bar is in Lower Central? I can handle myself." A snort of humour escapes as she traces a scar on his jaw and adds. "Besides, your boss was kind enough to chaperone. He's not so bad."

Amber irises snap open again, drinking in the mischievous smile curling her lips with a mild sense of trepidation. "Infinite walked yer here? He told me he were seein' th'hedgehog tonight. That's why I weren't able to come by. Speakin' of, is that the detective's coat? He's gonna be pissed you took it without askin'"

"Oh no, he lent it to me." Her fingers skim his throat now, long nails scraping the sensitive flesh beneath his faded pelt until he shivers. "He wants it back tomorrow, so we've got until then to enjoy ourselves." The prospect of a whole night to spend time with her is enough to make him shiver, but as Rouge presses in close and the contours of her body soft warm against his own built frame, he can barely catch his breath. Faded grey fingers scour her waist, then grasp at ample hips and draw her even closer with a low growl when she squeaks with surprise. The female recovers fast though; she skims sharp fangs through his fur, and he shivers as hot breath grazes rapidly heating flesh.

"I brought you a surprise too, old dog."

She trails her fingers slowly down his collar, toying with his tie as she glances down to the fabric, a silken piece she'd gifted him at Christmas. "I even got your boss to lend us his room, so long as I change the sheets, so I hope you can keep up all night."

One of the pups whistles, but while the bat chuckles to herself Gray snaps his eyes back to the room, lip curled into a snarl. "An' which cheeky sod was tha'?" No-one takes credit, and the elder feels his hackles raise. "Ain't I told yer a thousan' times t'respect a lady, 'specially this one? Now, one of you gonna step up like a man an take ownership, or I'm gonna-"

He starts angling Rouge aside to act on the threat only to falter as she presses in close once more, catching his lips in a soft kiss. Silenced and now occupied, he ignores the ensuing whistles and shouts to taste her, hands skimming the coarse coat shrouding her curves before squeezing her buttocks. She moans softly and with a smirk touching her muzzle as he murrs with contentment, her hands scour his torso, setting the muscles beneath his shirt and waistcoat to a quiver when nails slip through to bare flesh beneath. By now he's forgotten about the Squad, deaf to their approving whistles and comments when Rouge cups his groin, a breathy gasp as she pulls back flushed and breathless, but smile confident enough to flash fangs before leaning in to whisper: "I think we should go make good use of that room..."

Rouge palms the swelling lump in his pants. Gray swallows doen a groan and nods with his lips pressed into a thin line. He barely suppresses a whimper as her touch is abruptly removed, cool air between them as she takes a step back. He barely comprehends her words as snowy fingers work the belt of her coat, half-lidded gaze fogged with such potent lust and desire he can barely hear. "One last treat for the boys before we leave, mm? I'll let them see some of your surprise."

Once untied, she shrugs the coat off with a single roll of the shoulders. It falls with a dull thud of fabric to the floor, exposing her in a fell swoop so swift, it would be easily missed. The old jackal doesn't miss a moment, her dramatic unveiling enough to make his cock throb even if she were still fully clothed beneath, but seeing her attire has it leaking precum into his boxers as she steps gracefully out of the pooled material and reclaims his tie. 

The Squad have gone silent. He can't blame them, his own breath seized in his lungs by her beauty and presence, letting her guide him by the silk around his neck with dry lips. Having always worn clothes that accentuate her form, it isn't the tight fabric that stills his tongue but the ensemble; her breasts bulge against the confines of the corset as deep red as her name, the fleshy masses straining against fabric held together by delicate black lace and little else. Either side of the plunging neckline set within her large bosom is covered with embroidered flowers so fine, they appear as simply abstract from a distance, only now sharpening to intricate petals and flowing vines of black. Finely woven stockings with equally delicate lace trim are held upon voluptuous thighs by a matching garter, the strips of silk so thin Gray is sure they should break, toned calves only made sleeker by shapely silk and fine black heels.

She leads her prey towards the stairs by his tie, a smirk painting rouged lips. "How do I look, handsome? You like?"

He swallows hard and not fighting the pull on his tie like an obedient pet on a leash, he nods in agreement. The Squad are making comments but he barely hears them, too enraptured by the graceful beauty guiding him toward the stairs, unable to believe she chose his old soul over a young catch. "You  _ really are  _ something else, woman."

"Only for you, old dog."


	2. Beyond Expectation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray wasn't prepared, but the fun has only just begun, old dog~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. The smut starts here~  
> In case you're confused, this is a side story/ crack fic for the Mobius Noir universe AU. Gray is an OC and sending in commands of the Jackal Squad gang on the streets. Jump on over and read, if you feel like a murder mystery with Infinadow tacked on. [Theres smut there too sometimes.]
> 
> Also, we have a horny people/ Mobius Noir discord. Come be horny with us.  
> https://discord.gg/QgS9W9Q

**BEYOND EXPECTATION**

Tie released at the base of the stairs, Gray watches enraptured as hourglass hips sway with every step, his tongue dry and sticking to the roof of his mouth as Rouge pauses half-way, glancing over her shoulder. Thick lashes frame beautiful pools of turquoise that glisten in the low light, her tone low and sultry as she runs manicured nails slowly up the railings. "There's more surprises waiting for us upstairs handsome,. You won't keep your woman waiting, will you…?"

Gray shudders, his cock slipping free of its sheath at the mere thoughts of those nails on his flesh. "No, ma'am."

He takes the steps as enthusiastically as his old knees will allow, catching up to her as he reaches the landing. She has a hand on the boss' doorknob already but Gray intercepts her efforts, pinning her against the wall beside it. Not wasting time getting started he presses her body to the wall with his own, grinding his clothed erection into her groin with earnest desire, his claws already skimming the delicate material accentuating her natural gifts.

Surprised but loving his rough handling, she hooks a leg over his hip and grinds right back, arching her back to press bulging breasts to his torso as shivers wrack her body. One thrust directly over her clitoris and Rouge gasps, an opportunity the elder jackal uses to capture her lips and delve into the sweet cavern beyond, the taste and whimpers of his girl as intoxicating as their contact.

Before Rouge, sex had seemed like a waste of time and money. It was pleasurable in the short term to get a skirt or ladyboy, but that was all; a release of emotional tensions and physical desire all hot blooded Chaotics needed from time to time. He never understood pining over a lover or needing emotional intimacy until this woman cornered him by the toilets at her namesake, riling dormant arousal before taking less than fifteen minutes to turn his perceptions on their head.

She makes him feel alive, bringing colour to a bland existence caused by surviving on the streets.

He's tempted to take her right there, to rip her fine lingerie out of the way and fuck her against the wall, uncaring if any of the pups catch a glimpse. A claw hooks into the fine lace of her panties and tugs with impatience, begging permission to relieve her of the flimsy fabric and do as he pleases, only to pull back with a concerned frown when she not only freezes but breaks the kiss. "Somethin' wrong, beautiful?"

She's panting with arousal as evident as the pulsing bulge in his slacks, pale fur pink with a similar flush of desire and lips parted to suck in breath. He digs his claws into the soft flesh of her raised thigh and can barely control himself as whimpered gasps slip from her lips, shuddering voluptuous hips pressing setting his groin on fire. 

"Nothing at all, handsome," she whispers in sultry tones, skilled fingers undoing his tie in a teasingly slow fashion. "I was thinking about your surprise, and how much I think you'll  _ love  _ it, but it won't be much of a surprise if you can see it straight away."Gray's cock twitches in anticipation, making them both groan. The old jackal stays dutifully still while his girlfriend wraps the silken material around his eyes and ties a firm knot beneath an ear. Only once she's done does he use his snout to locate her neck and nuzzle into the soft, sweet smelling fur with a breathy murr. "How big is th'surprise, if I'm gonna see it tha' easy?"

"Larger than life," she responds, shivering when he huffs in amusement into her neck. She runs a nail teasingly up his side, humming approvingly when muscles shudder as she grazes his sensitive pelt. "Just how you like it, my dirty old dog."

"God, woman. You're such a tease…"

She chuckles, fingers cupping his jaw before he's drawn blindly into another kiss, this one chaste but deeply consuming. Her leg finally leaves his hips as she pushes back on his chest, giving her room to break their contact and reach for the doorknob without leaving him clueless to her position. Deft fingers then pinch his collar. "You love it. Now heel, like a good boy. Your surprise has waited so patiently." 

What remains of his ears tilt forwards at the click of the door and for a moment, he's lost to a buffer of darkness punctuated only by the squeal of hinges in dire need of oil. Then she tugs on his shirt with a little more force than expected. He stumbles his first step but regains his balance on his second, sure to plant his loafers well before following the bat's guidance further into the room, assumedly to the king-sized bed on the far wall.

On reflection, he realises the pull was a distraction, a weak yet effective attempt to keep him from dissecting an information slip. The thought doesn't occur to the greying jackal as he's led like a lame horse to slaughter, blinkered blind to prevent confusion as he's pivoted gently, only to be forcefully sat down onto a mattress that bumps his calves. "Still ain't sure what yer hidin', bat. Th'room just smells of th'boss. I ain't heard nothing', nor can see nothin'. I'm gonna need more of a hint than-"

Strong clawed hands snag his wrists and pull them behind his back, a surprised gasp slipping from the canid's throat before Rouge recaptures drying lips in a heated kiss. He can barely comprehend what is happening with her scent so close, the hand on his hardened groin sending sparks through his thighs. He rocks into her unconsciously, grunting in need as his wrists are tied behind his back with more silk.

Then her presence is gone, a void of empty, chilled air where her heated body pressed to his, but Gray still can't see anything. His heart is racing, his ears and sinuses working overtime, but the room stays in silence besides the huff of heated breaths from his lover as he pulls at his bound wrists with an air of affronted authority. "Rouge, I don't care if yer a skirt, if this is you stabbin' me in th'back I ain't gonna go easy on tha' pretty face o'yours."

Fingers slide over his shoulder and onto his throat, not nails but claws digging into delicate flesh as her accomplice leans closer. It isn't a tight hold on his throat or the surge of familiar scent that makes Gray freeze, though. It's a word whispered into his quivering ear as Rouge removes his pants and underwear, the jackal identifying Infinite as the owner of those husky tones in the same instant an erection presses into the small of his back. 

_ "Surprise." _

Strong legs force his own apart with a definitive dominance as another hand draws a claw through the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt, tearing stitches with ease and skimming sharp tips across sensitive flesh. Gray gasps, barely having the time to be pissed about the suit before his brain is thoroughly distracted by Rouge licking his newly released arousal, Infinite whispering in his ear. "You're leaking already, you dirty old dog."

The wandering hand travels further to roughly cup his balls, drawing another gasp of surprise from the blinded jackal as more preemptive semen leaks into his lover's soft lips. Rouge hums softly, licks it clean once more then engulfs his throbbing tip with a long moan of delight, effortlessly sending spikes of lust up Gray's spine. "B-Boss? I-"

Claws dig deeper into his jaw, a finger slipping into his mouth to drag his lower lip down, turning his query to nonsense. A sharp jolt to the side and the younger canid is on his neck, breaths saturated by desire as he grazes delicate skin with sharp fangs. "A mouthy drunkard suggested to your woman you have some…  _ tensions _ to release. I have to say, I was sceptical. But it seems he's far better at reading people after half a bottle of liquor, because you're  _ melting _ in my hands…"

The finger slips into his mouth, dragging not just his lip but his entire lower jaw down, forcing him to vocalise his moans loudly as Rouge firmly massages his balls. Her tongue slips across his cock slit and Gray whines needily, already drooling past his boss' finger, entire body quivering with stimulation only accentuated by the darkness. Infinite leaves a trail of nips and bites up the right hand's neck, forcefully tilting his head to expose the tender flesh beneath his chin for more delicious tastes. 

"Do you like to be at our mercy, Gray?" He queries, hot breaths dancing across the faded jackal's flesh. Gray tries to nod but still held immobile with a claw scratching the inside of his throat, he responds with a whimper. Rouge moans around his girth and rewards his reply with a gentle tip suckle, drawing a gasp from the captive. Desperate to cum already, Gay bucks his hips in an erratic jerk and shudders when his tapered tip slips slightly into his girlfriend's throat, until Infinite tightens his legs and pulls the elder's thighs and pulls them painfully apart with a low growl.

"Bad dog," he mutters, claws digging deeper into his jaw until Gray hisses with pain. His other hand trails through faded chest fur, purposely skimming sensitive flesh and toying with a nipple for more gasps and shudders of pleasure. The old jackal can't focus well as their scents combine with the sensations on his cock, ache in his thighs and jaw, heat spreading from his groin to his chest and muzzle. A fantasy coming true deafens him until Infinite adds: "You want to cum, you should ask me nicely…"

_ "Pleath,"  _ he whines past Infinite's finger too quickly. He doesn't even mind the deep chuckle in his boss' chest. Rouge groans and amps up her attentions, intricately massaging his aching balls and taking his throbbing cock willingly down her throat. With a shudder the old jackal arches his back, pressing his shoulders to the younger jackal's chest as he shivers with pleasure. He's so close to blowing a load down that beautiful girl's oesophagus little else matters, certainly not his pride.  _ "Pleath, Inphinite. I-" _

The finger comes out of his mouth. "Wait," the gangster states, and almost painfully suddenly Rouge slips her lips from the old jackal's pulsing rod. A warm hand still cups his balls but beyond that, Gray is left cold unsatiated, bucking into cool air with a cry of desperation. Fingers release his jaw to squeeze his cheeks, dragging the panting jackal's face around to his superior's and allowing a flux of dominant pheromones to fill his nostrils to capacity. "Address me  _ properly,  _ old dog."

_ "Boss,"  _ he whimpers softly, gasping when a larger, much firmer hand takes hold of and roughly pumps his erection. "Oh  _ Chaos,  _ Boss.  _ Please." _

Infinite hums into his neck, releasing his cheeks to skim a claw down the jackal's windpipe and smirks into his shoulder when a slowing of his hand brings another pathetic whimper from his usually stern right hand. "Almost," he murmurs, slowing even further despite the canid writhing as if in an immense amount of pain. "Tell the Big Boss what you want," he orders, claws now scaling Gray's cheek almost affectionately. The elder reeks of submission and it's delicious. "Let your skirt hear you beg for your supper, you  _ bad dog." _

The elder fights the urge for barely a moment but as soon as the hand squeezing his throbbing dick threatens to go, he releases a cry of distress and bucks back into his hand as best he can.  _ "P-Please!"  _ His tone is urgent and needy, though he'll never call it begging, never admit to being easily unravelled. Rouge gives his sack a firmer than average squeeze and he whines pitifully. "I n-need to cum.  _ Please,  _ Big Boss. _ Touch me. Make me cum." _

Hot breath shakily skims his ear, the cock in Gray's back harder than ever as the Big Boss whispers. "Good dog."

His hand returns swiftly, taking firm hold of the elder jackal and rapidly pumping his throbbing rod. Gray all but disintegrates in his boss' lap; head lolled and panting, chest heaving as each and every pass of that tight grip brings him closer to orgasm, his thighs shaking and shuddering pinned beneath Infinite's strong legs. When Rouge leans in and sucks his balls, manicured nails skimming an inner thigh, Gray's gasps become loud cries of ecstasy. 

_ So close. So close... Just a little more- _

Knot swelling beneath the younger jackal's hand, in a moment Gray spurts hot cum all over his own chest and abdomen, caking fad3d fur in thick ropes of white. Rouge purrs in satisfaction and with her face still buried in his balls, presses a finger in between his legs to feel his shots being formed. Meanwhile, his jackal captor growls almost possessively in an ear before biting down on the elder's throat, holding him prone like prey for his entire orgasm and many seconds afterwards, daring him to deny his submission and as expected, getting no response.

Gray whimpers as he comes down from the high, swollen cock resting on his stomach as he relaxes into Infinite, little gasps of bliss escaping with every other huff. He's still blindfolded, unable to tell which one of them grasps his sensitive knot and gives the engorged organ a firm squeeze. It feels good, drawing a hiss of pained pleasure as small beads of cum dribble from his oversensitive, twitching tip. For a man used to a skirt insisting on multiple orgasms, for only one he's exhausted, neck still stinging when Infinite finally releases his flesh with a soft murr.

Having two dominant parties was intensely satisfying, but he's about ready to sleep when Infinite releases his thighs. Except he isn't set free but instead scooped up; the younger jackal slides his legs beneath the elder's, hooks Gray's over his own and bends his knees, leaving his anus as exposed as a lady's fanny in birthing stirrups. A nervous knot fills Gray's stomach and he tenses slightly, angling his head up even as though he can't see and shifting anxiously against his soft binds. "R-Rouge?" He asks tentatively, ear nubs alert and as he waits for a response that never comes. There's rustling, belt straps, sounds lost as strong fingers dance across his soiled abdomen and Gray shivers in anticipation. "Inf- ...Big Boss…? What's goin'-"

The bed shifts as Rouge rejoins them on the mattress and as if in answer, a thick and rather cold, slicked rod pokes at his nervous, flexing pucker. He knows what it is; he saw it in the drawer and had been curious what she did with it, but after asking found the prospect of being taken by a dame wearing a fake dick equal parts arousing and de-masculating. Yet here he was, quivering at her mercy while his old infatuation held him still, barely able to breathe and gasping breathily when the slick, tapered head slips past his sphincter as she leans over his prone form to capture his lips in a reassuring, almost chaste kiss.

"I'm taking over," the bat responds, breathy confidence coating in simmering arousal. She wants to peg him so badly, her arms shake. Chaos, it's hot. "I hope you can take it as well as you dish it out, old dog."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with us on discord access to chapters teasers, fan art, official set builds in the Sims, community fan fics and more!
> 
> https://discord.gg/NKxK4Rx


End file.
